Female Frost
by Deathstroke Terminator
Summary: Fem!Jack- This story contains one-shots where Jack is paired with different male characters. Accepting prompts. Pairings so far: Fem!Jack with Wolverine and Coulson
1. Wolverine

Summary: Fem!Jack one-shots where Jack is paired with different male characters. Accepting prompts. Pairings so far: Fem!Jack with Wolverine.

Prompt: can you do a logan and fem jack pairing. logan keep going out and the x-men follow him to see he is on a date with a ice mutant name jack

Author: suntan140

What an interesting request. Not something I'd normally do but something I would be more than happy to write X)

My Wolverine is based off of the Marvel movies by the way.

* * *

Chapter 1

Pairing: Mutant!Fem!JackxWolverine

* * *

The mutants at Xavier's mansion couldn't help but notice how frequently Logan tended to go out recently.

Of course Jean, as a powerful telepath, knew exactly where he was going and why. Whenever anyone asked her about Logan's mysterious outings she would merely smile mysteriously and tell them something cryptic like "He's moving on" or "Letting himself be happy".

Now it was no secret to those who knew Logan that he had a major thing for Jean. So the smarter of the mutants could only assume that Jean meant that Logan had moved on and was seeing someone other woman who made him happy.

The more immature members of the group were determined to follow Logan and see what he was up to. Of course the major flaw with this plan was that Logan's mutation allowed him to smell them. Therefore there was no way they could successfully track him without Logan knowing.

"I say we go for it anyway", Bobby said with a goofy grin an excited gleam in his eyes.

"I don' know", Rogue murmured hesitantly. "Isn' tha an invasion of his privacy?"

"Who cares?" Kitty scoffed. "This is too good of an opportunity to pass up."

"I agree vith Rogue", Kurt added shifting uncomfortably. "I do not zink vee should invade 'is privacy."

"Pfft, who cares about that? I say we have a right to know who he's dating since he knows practically everything about us. So what do you say guys? Are you in?" Bobby asked.

"I don't really care either way", John told him blandly looking as disinterested as they come.

"That's the spirit Pyro!" Bobby exclaimed clapping his friend on the shoulder enthusiastically despite the fact that John hadn't said yes or no.

"Well I'm in", Kitty announced strutting over to Bobby and John confidently.

Rogue and Kurt eyed each other uncertainly. "I don' think this is a good idea you guys . . ." Rogue trailed off hesitantly.

"_Buuuuut~!_" Kitty sung with a knowing smirk.

Rogue shot the brunette a sour look. "_But _I'm interested ta see who Logan's dating . . ."

"So you can knock them unconscious with your powers out of jealously?" John asked dryly with the tiniest of smirks on his face as he gazed at Rogue mockingly.

Rogue turned red in both anger and embarrassment at such an accusation. "Wha'? Of course 'naght!"

"_Suuuuuure~!_" Kitty sung nudging Rogue in the ribs teasingly.

"That just leaves you Kurt", Bobby chirped quite pleased with the way things were progressing.

Kurt looked understandably torn at this point. His morals fought against the peer pressure he felt at the thought of his friends leaving him behind. In the end his desire to fit in ruled over the guilt he felt at the idea of invading his teacher's privacy.

Finally Kurt sighed in resignation. "I suppose if Rogue eez going ven I shall as vell."

"Excellent!" Bobby cheered. "I'll get Scott's car keys so we can follow after Logan when he leaves to meet his date tonight!"

Rogue eyed Bobby skeptically. "Do yah mean borrow or steal?"

Bobby shrugged with an all too innocent look on his face. "Borrow, steal, what's the difference?"

"Oh my, vat av' I gotten myself into?" Kurt muttered to himself with an uneasy shake of his head.

* * *

In the darkest corner of the run down waffle house located by the side of the freeway sat two people- a man and a woman. On the surface the man seemed normal with his disheveled black hair and light brown eyes. However upon closer inspection one would notice his outdated mutton chop sideburns and animal-like canine teeth and realize he wasn't so normal after all. Despite this there was nothing particular odd about this man and no one would think otherwise unless they happened to know who he was.

The young woman who sat across from him was another story. With snow white hair and skin so pale it should belong to that of a dead person she was defiantly extraordinary.

The waiter who served them was quick to notice how the temperature seemed to drop lower and lower as he approached the pairs table. He gulped as he approached and shifted his eyes from side to side, hoping his gaze would fall on that of his manager's so he could give her the signal. To him it was quite clear that the girl was a mutant and the owner of the waffle house had made it quite clear to all of his employees that their kind was not welcome here.

But alas his manager was nowhere to be seen. It seemed that he would have to get rid of them on his own. He truly hoped he could get them to leave without a fuss. If it came down to it though he'd be quick to call the Mutant-Hot Line and let the professionals handle them. After all the last thing he wanted was to get in a fight with a potentially dangerous Mutant, or worse . . . lose his job.

* * *

"He's going to ask us to leave."

"How can you be so sure?" Jack questioned with a look that was more interested than it was skeptical.

"Since the moment he set eyes on us he's reeked of fear and desperation."

"How unfortunate", his date sighed seeming rather put out. Without warning her solemn expression became something unmistakably mischievous. "I have an idea."

In response Logan merely arched an eyebrow in her direction with an amused smirk that showed off his canines quite nicely.

_Oh how she amused him . . ._

* * *

When the waiter arrived at the Mutants' table he had to do a double take. The white haired girl was gone and the man, who was now alone, stared at him expectantly.

"Aren't you going to take my order?"

"O-oh, yes sir", the waiter stuttered feeling foolish now.

Perhaps he was wrong before.

This man didn't exactly _look _like a Mutant. The girl defiantly did but she was gone now. Perhaps he could get away with bringing this man his food without his supervisor noticing . . .? That would be much easier and safer than having to call the Mutant-Hot Line. After all the men they sent to capture the Mutants were known to cause a great deal of destruction when trying to capture their targets and if the waffle house happened to get destroyed in the ruckus he'd be out of a job.

* * *

A few minutes later Logan exited the waffle house with a few boxes of food in his hands. He paused for a moment to sniff the air before he walked around back and found a wooden table to set the food on. He was opening the first box of food when Jack appeared before his eyes sitting on the table. "_Ooh_, what did you get?"

Logan smiled as he opened the various boxes of food. "Waffles, sausage, hash browns, eggs, toast, and bacon."

Jack returned the smile as she shoved a spoonful of eggs into her mouth. "Yum", she mumbled around her bite of food.

The waiter was right about Jack being a Mutant. In fact she was considered quite the extraordinary Mutant by those who knew her. Not only could she fly, turn invisible, and create ice from her fingertips, Jack also had the ability to communicate with the Wind itself. The greatest of her abilities however was her immortality because it allowed her to spend the rest of her life with Logan who was also practically immortal due to his mutation.

"Just a warning", Logan told her around a mouthful of hash browns. "Some of my more immature students followed me here tonight. They're positioning themselves in the bushes to our left at the moment so they can watch us interact together."

Jack giggled at the thought. "Why? I'm not that interesting."

Logan scoffed. "Of course you are, in fact I'd say you're the most interesting person I know."

Jack blushed a bright blue at his compliment. "Ahhh, thanks. I suppose I can say the same thing to you considering all the amazing things you've seen and done."

Logan laughed gruffly at her compliment and let his eyes flicker over to the bushes. "What do you say we give those kids a show they'll never forget?"

Jack's eyes lit up mischievously at his proposal. "I'd say you're on mutton chops."

Logan's expression suddenly shifted from playful to seductive. "Excellent", he growled lowly.

With that said in one swift move Logan shoved all the food onto the ground and locked his lips with Jack's. As they were kissing their eyes met and in their gazes was an equal amount of passion as there was amusement.

Logan was particularly amused himself considering he could hear the kids' reactions to their little show.

'_Well, I can honestly say I didn't see that one coming_', John muttered in shock.

'_What the hell?_' Kitty gasped. '_One moment they're eating eggs and the next they're practically having sex on the table?!_'

Logan actually laughed at that.

Curiously Jack pulled back and leaned in close to his ear. "What's so funny?"

"I'll tell you later" he said gruffly, pulling her lips back to his own.

Faintly Logan registered Kurt muttering a horrified '_Warum ich?_' (Which Logan knew translated to 'Why me?') and _Bamf_'ing away with the use of his teleportation powers.

'_Why'd Kurt leave? Things are just getting good!_' Bobby exclaimed.

*_Smack_*

'_Ow, Rogue! Why'd you hit me?_'

'_Cause you're an idiot!_'

'_Translation- because she's jealous!_' Kitty chimed in smugly.

Logan sighed. The kids, while somewhat amusing, were starting to get really irritating.

Jack pulled back with a smile. "Do you want to head back to my place?"

Logan grinned at Jack with an appreciative look in his eyes. "I'd love to."

Without further ado Logan picked Jack up bridal style and carried her to his motorcycle. Logan mounted the bike and Jack slid in behind him, wrapping her arms wound his toned chest. "Hold on tight", he told her.

"I will", she assured him.

Without sparing a look towards the clearing where the young Mutants where still hiding, the couple sped off into the night.

Behind them Logan could make out Kitty say one last thing.

'_Hey? Where'd they go!?_'

Logan smirked as he revved the engine of his bike and sped off into the starry night with his girlfriend.

* * *

*Phew* That was certainly loner than I thought it was going to be. Well, I hope you guys liked it, especially you suntan140 ^,^

Word Count: 1, 742


	2. Coulson

Summary: Fem!Jack one-shots where Jack is paired with different male characters. Accepting prompts. Pairings so far: Fem!Jack with Wolverine and Coulson.

Prompt: I think you once mentioned how well Coulson's immense inner child meshes with Jack, any chance of a Coulson/Fem!Jack?

Author: Lord Jace

Ha, ha, ha- YES! I can definitely do this pairing. I've actually wanted to write something with Jack and Coulson for a while now. I just love the idea of them interacting with each other :P

* * *

Chapter 2

Pairing: Fem!JackxCoulson

* * *

Coulson wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation. SHIELD had insinuated that the disturbance he was investigating was likely a relatively average case and yet something in his gut told him otherwise.

Two days ago a handful of security cameras caught sight of a few local children miraculously levitating and flying through the air. There were also several sightings of lights mysteriously flickering on and off. These events all happened in the small town of Burgess and someone decided this was a cause that needed to be looked into. SHIELD theorized that the incident was caused by a mutant (most likely one of the children) who may or may not have control over their powers. The Agency was particularly worried that the children in question would be harmed if left to their own devices. Thus it was decided that Coulson and four other Agents of SHIELD would be sent to this small Pennsylvania town in order to investigate the disturbance.

"What's the plan sir?" one of the Agents accompanying Coulson questioned with no small amount of curiosity. "Are we going to take a direct approach and question the children's families or are we going to observe the children from afar in order to see if something out of the ordinary occurs?"

Coulson spared the Agent a brief look as he continued to puzzle over the situation at hand.

"You're new, aren't you?" one of the two female Agents present asked him in blatant amusement.

The first Agent blinked rapidly at the question with a frown. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes", Coulson informed him blandly, "it really is." Turning to the others Coulson commanded, "Sanders, I want you to shadow the twins Caleb and Claude. Anderson, you'll be watching over Cupcake. Mathers, you're in charge of tailing Pippa. Peterson, you've got Monty. I'll take care of the Bennett siblings. Are we clear?"

A chorus of enthusiastic "Yes sirs!" followed Coulson's orders.

With that said each of the five Agents went their separate ways to begin their mission.

As Coulson settled himself in the surveillance van the team was issued he couldn't help but notice how cold it was. "I should have worn a thicker sweater", he mumbled to himself absently as he suppressed a shiver.

* * *

Days passed and in those days Coulson learned quite a lot.

For starters it would seem the 'potentially dangerous mutants' were actually normal human children after all.

Coulson also came to the conclusion that this so called '_Jack Frost_' character that the children often referred to wasn't an imaginary friend like the children's parents assumed her to be.

From what the Agents could tell Jack Frost was a mutant with the power of invisibility and complete control over the wind and snow. However as soon as they came to this conclusion the Agents found that Jack was no longer invisible to them. For some unfathomable reason the mutant Jack Frost was only visible to the five Agents and the children of Burgess now.

"Why do you suppose we can see her now?" one of the Agents asked curiously.

"And why can no one but us and the children see her?" another asked.

The other two shrugged cluelessly while Coulson wore a musing look on his face.

"Any ideas Coulson?"

Coulson nodded vaguely at the question. "Perhaps she has the power to decide who can see her and who can't."

"But wouldn't that mean she knows we're watching her and the children?"

"Of that I have no doubt", Coulson told them smoothly.

"W-what?" the newbie choked, all wide eyed and panicky.

Coulson sent the frazzled Agent an unimpressed look. "Are you telling me that you haven't noticed yet? She's been sending us looks ever since we arrived. I'm not sure how but she seems to have known we were here since the start."

When the Agents just gave Coulson lost and vaguely embarrassed looks he couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I'm going to have a word with Fury about sending me on missions with Agents who are still wet behind the ears", Coulson muttered to himself as he watched his team flounder under his unwavering gaze. "Well?" he asked, loud enough that they could hear him this time. "_Get going!_"

And just like that Coulson was left alone on the snowy street corner shaking his head to himself and muttering less than flattering things under his breath concerning his incompetent team.

After a moment of thought Coulson pulled out his phone and hacked into the town's surveillance system so he could get a lock on Jack's location.

In a matter of seconds he managed to spot her in the middle of the park floating on her back with a peaceful look on her face.

Coulson hadn't initially intended to approach her by himself but after that little meeting the thought of approaching her with his team by his side made him cringe.

Yes, it would be best if he handled this on his own.

* * *

For the first time in a long time Jack was content.

Nearly a week had passed since she became a Guardian and Jack was absolutely loving having believers even if she didn't have very many.

To be able to be seen, touched, and acknowledged . . . it was _wonderful_.

As it was Jack figured it would be a while before she gained any more believers.

One thing was for sure though she'd never, _ever_, in a million years have an adult for a believer. It was simply unheard of in this day and age.

But, then again, a lot of impossible things had been happening lately . . .

"Excuse me?" some plain faced man questioned politely somewhere near Jack.

In response Jack turned her gaze to the man with a bored look, absently wondering what he wanted. She recognized this man. He was one of the people who was watching his believers for some reason. Jack regarded the man with a leer; he was a potential threat to her believers after all. However the Wind _had_ assured Jack quite vehemently that the group meant no harm so she wasn't overly worried. In fact the Wind's reassurance was the only reason Jack wasn't running the odd group out of town at this very moment.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" the man asked with an inquiring tilt of his head when no one answered his initial question.

Again, Jack paid the man little mind. At this point she assumed he and his little group of his were mere reporters that were going around asking people their opinions on something or another. They probably just wanted to ask the kids a few questions for some segment. The idea seemed rather boring to Jack, who couldn't participate in such things.

She was just about to fly away to find something interesting to do when the man spoke again. "It's rude to ignore people you know Jack."

At the sound her name on the lips of another time seemed to stand still for a moment and the whole world held its breath in anticipation. Slowly Jack turned her impossibly wide blue eyes onto the man. She seemed to take him in for the first time then.

Kind yet mysterious light blue eyes stared back at her with a glint in them that suggested amusement- a look that was usually mirrored in Jack's own eyes. His hair was short and brown, a simple hair cut for a simple man. His outfit consisted of a pressed black suit, a smart tie, and shiny black shoes. He looked normal, like your average Joe. He should have been a boring man with a boring life and a boring job and yet . . .

Jack quickly whipped around and checked behind her because '_surly he must be talking to someone else!'_

. . . _But there was no one there_.

It was just him and her.

Despite the evidence that said this strange man actually believed in Jack, she was still in denial.

After all he couldn't possibly see her. If he could he would be making a fuss and freaking out in some way. No one just strolls up to a spirit (and an adult no less!) and starts making casual conversation with them.

It was unheard of.

Stuff like that just _didn't _happen.

And yet here this man was staring at her earnestly with a confused look in his light blue eyes that said he couldn't understand why she wasn't saying anything.

Just to be safe but not really expecting any results she said a quick uncertain, "_Hello._" Jack's face, when she said it, was completely blank- voice was void of emotion. She must have looked strange but Jack was just so sure that she was about to be disappointed that she couldn't help but act so robotic.

The man cocked an eyebrow at her with an almost amused smile at her odd behavior and Jack was _still_ convinced that he couldn't see her- that is until . . . "Hello."

And then it was like a light had been turned on.

Jack's once passive features lit up as bright as one of North's Christmas trees and a mile wide grin spread across her face. She could feel her cheek bones scream in protest at the strain she was putting on them but she hardly noticed because '_oh my God he can see me and he's an adult and he seems nice and he's kinda cut and I like him already and he's going to be my friend whether he likes it or not!_'

Without anything more than a delighted squeal in warning Jack threw her arms around the man's neck and gave him an all-encompassing full body hug.

The man immediately stiffened under her hold and designed to pat her on the back in a move that was almost awkward while Jack buried her nose into the fabric of his suit with a contented sigh. She wasn't giving him much breathing room, she knew, and he was no doubt suffering under the touch of her chilly skin but Jack was far to euphoric to care at the moment. She was practically on cloud nine for crying out loud!

An adult believer- the Guardians were going to be so jealous!

Heh, she couldn't wait to rub it in Bunny's furry face!

Pulling back from the embrace without a word Jack began to fly around the man's body so she could observe him from every vantage point she could find. "This is so amazing~!" Jack gushed happily to herself. "An adult believer! Do you know how rare that is? According to the Guardians there hasn't been one in _centuries_. You're going to become a very famous man within the Spirit community, I'm sure."

When Jack stopped in front of the man again she was quick to take note of the questions dancing behind his eyes and the way his lips twitched in the desperate need to ask them.

Taking a deep breath to calm down so she could get to know this man properly she asked, "Since you seem to already know my name would you care to share your own?"

"You may call me Agent Coulson", he informed her smoothly. "Now about those questions I wanted to ask you . . ."

* * *

Coulson has come across many impossible and mind blowing things in his life, however none of those things even remotely compared to his meeting Jack Frost and finding out about the '_Spirit World_' as SHIELD would later come to dub it.

It filled Coulson with an unparalleled sense of wonder to realize that all the stories he'd been told as a child about Santa and the Easter Bunny were true.

Of course the discovery was labeled Top Secret by SHIELD who didn't want to cause mass panic by announcing that there were thousands of invisible Spirits- and not all friendly ones either- that roamed the Earth without anyone's knowledge. Plus from what Jack told him some of the more malevolent Spirits gained their power by having people believe in them, which is something that any logical person would want to avoid.

The Council was especially pleased with Coulson's discovery.

"The possibilities are simply too enticing", one of the Council members said with a noticeable tremble of delight in their words.

"If you can manage to enlist Jack into SHIELD we can send her on highly dangerous recon and assassination missions without worrying about her ever getting caught."

"Her invisibility and intangibility to those who don't believe in her makes her perfect for the job."

"She could pull off each job without ever getting caught. No one would be able to see her coming nor would they be able to associate her with SHIELD in any way, shape, or form."

The Council made very good point but Coulson was having none of that. "Jack's made it very clear to me that she has no interest in joining SHIELD", he informed them with a mild glare and a finality in his tone that refused to be argued with. "She's far too busy protecting the children of the world and bringing about winter to get involved with SHIELD."

This was a conversation that would be had many times in the coming years and would always ultimately end the same way.

* * *

Jack and Coulson got closer as time passed.

Normally Coulson made a point of not getting attached to anyone he didn't trusted not to die (which didn't happen very often in his line of work). Jack wasn't exactly normal though. With her powers and potential immortality as well as the security of her invisibility and intangibility Coulson could trust her to hold her own in a fight.

Therefore Coulson found himself tentatively allowing himself to get close to Jack. There was just something about her that drew him in . . . She was always smiling for one. Coulson had never met such a genuinely happy person before and he doubted he ever would again. It was particularly astonishing to him that Jack could be so sweet and upbeat with all of the hardships she's had to face in her life.

Ironically, despite her young and innocent appearance she was actually neither thing.

Jack had seen many horrors in her life, many of which she had yet to share with even him. She told him a few of the things she'd bore witness to however. One such occurrence had to do with her following a young soldier to war and trying to keep him alive so he could return home to his wife and young child. Apparently she'd developed something of a crush on him when the soldier was a young child and had been watching over him ever since she came to the realization. Unfortunately the soldier died in the war and Jack, who had been unable to save him, felt responsible.

Jack told Coulson that she'd never told anyone that before- that not even the Guardians were aware of the horrible things she'd been unfortunate enough to witness during her life.

As someone with his fair share of demons himself, Jack's openness about such things was particularly meaningful to Coulson.

Because of this openness in time Coulson managed to find it in himself to share his own stories with Jack.

Jack on the other hand found herself drawn to Coulson in a way she wasn't with the children or the other spirits. She felt like she was alive again when she was with him. It was a good feeling. Before she'd died Jack had been quite popular in her little village but after becoming Jack Frost she was no longer received in such a positive light. When she was with Coulson though it felt like a different kind of acceptance, one that somehow diverged from the kinds of acceptance she'd experienced before. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but every smile they shared and each laugh they had made her feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"Coulson?" Jack asked, breaking the comfortable silence between the two of them suddenly.

Coulson blinked at her, looking rather perplexed by the tone of voice she used. "Yes Jack?"

Seemingly out of nowhere a thick blush sprung to Jack's cheeks. In one quick rushed sentence she breathed, "_IthinkIloveyou!_"

Coulson swallowed audibly at her declaration, the normally poised Agent becoming slack jawed and wide eyed as her words sank in.

Jack fidgeted at the look on his face and backed up a few paces with a dull look in her normally bright eyes. She was just turning to leave- unshed tears pooling in her eyes and her bottom lip trembling in a way that made Coulson's heart break- when a firm hand on her shoulder spun her around and introduced her to Coulson's warm lips.

Yes, _warm_.

'_Oh wow_', Jack thought in shaky awe as she melded her body to Coulson's. '_I can't remember the last time I felt warm . . . it's strangely nice._'

Coulson was the first one to pull away. His eyes, normally so guarded and cool, held such warmth and affection that Jack nearly melted. "I think I love you too", he whispered into her neck with a shaky intake of breath as the realization hit him full force.

"I'm going to have to thank Cupid for this", Jack mumbled back with a wry twist of her lips.

"I knew that sneaky bastard was up to something the moment I caught him following us that day in June", Coulson replied with a breathy laugh.

* * *

When Tony Stark asked Coulson about his love life a month later while they were on the Helicarrier the Agent couldn't quite hide his amusement when he told Tony the hard to believe truth about his relationship status. "I'm dating Jack Frost actually."

Tony shot Coulson a thoroughly unamused look at his admission. "Very funny Coulson."

Coulson couldn't help it- he smirked. "I thought so myself."

Tony just rolled his eyes and clapped Coulson on the back in a friendly fashion. "You could've just said you were single you know."

"Yes, well, I don't think Jack would have quite appreciated that . . ."

Tony snorted. "You've got an odd sense of humor, you know that Coulson?"

"So I've been told . . ."

* * *

*Phew* Finally managed to finish this. I am so glad too. That was so much fun to write. Ahhh~ I hope you guys love it as much as I do.

Word Count: 3,074 (pretty impressive neh?)


End file.
